


We’ve come so far Together- Loving You Forever and Always.

by CactiPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanniversary (Phandom), happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactiPhan/pseuds/CactiPhan
Summary: 9 years after PINOF 1, Dan buys Phil a special gift to remember their journey so far.





	We’ve come so far Together- Loving You Forever and Always.

Phil rolls over in the warm bed in the cold morning, feeling the other warm body curl up into his chest as soon as he’s next to it. phil smiles softly, feeling the curls of the other boy tickle his nose. he presses a kiss to the top of the locks of hair.

“Goodmorning, bear” Phil mumbles, wrapping his arms around Dan’s warm body. dan mumbles an incoherent response, nuzzling his face into Phil’s chest and yawning, making Phil giggle.

“what time is it?” dan asks, his words muffled by his mouth to Phil t-shirt. phil picks his glasses up and his phone off the changer on their bedside table. he puts his glasses on and lets his eyes focus on the glass screen.

10:12 a.m, Thursday, October 25th 2018.

“it’s too early, that's what time it is" Phil chuckles, "want me to make you some coffee?” Phil asks. dan nods his face into Phil’s chest, giggling. phil chuckles back, attempting to get up but the long arms wrapped around his torso makes it difficult.

“do you want coffee or not?” Phil laughs. dan sighs and lets go, letting Phil get up and walk out into the kitchen. once in, he fills up the kettle and flicks it on, waiting for the water to boil. once done, he scoops the instant coffee and sugar into their favourite mugs and adds the hot water and milk before carefully walking back to the bedroom.

when he enters, he notices dan sat up on the bed with something behind his back and a mischevious look plastered on his face.

“what are you up to?” Phil laughs, placing the cups on the bedside table and sitting on the bed across from dan.

“I got you a present” he smirks playfully, shuffling closer. Phil raises an eyebrow. 

“our anniversary was a week ago, whats this present for?” Phil asks, quickly cleaning his glasses with his t-shirt before fixing them on his face to see Dan's pretty face clearer.

“today 9 years ago, you published Phil is not on fire, One. it’s another anniversary… well, for me it is, anyway...” Dan explains. phil tilts his head in confusion, wondering where Dan was going with this.

“so… I got you this” dan pulls a medium sized box from behind his back and places it in Phil’s hands. phil notices the pretty bow first and the simple box design. he pulls the bow off without wrecking it and carefully lifts the lid off. inside, is a snow globe. but not just any snowglobe that you'd buy at a Zoo or Museum. 

So, Phil carefully lifts it out, looking at the globe closer and noticing what was inside.

“I got it custom made…” Dan says, looking at it too. Phil’s eyes start watering. inside the globe were 9 versions of Dan and Phil in different years, the years painted at the feet of each scene of them. 2009, the whiskers with PINOF1. 2010, the Manchester eye, 2011, Christmas baking. 2012 catches Phil’s eye, its nothing like he would have remembered the year to be like, but it’s of them hugging, their faces are hidden as they’re curled up on the floor together, a memory of one of their lowest moments but looking back on it now, it was one of the biggest moments to help their relationship grow so much stronger. But moving on to 2015 with TATINOF gold suits and then 2018, the piano from Interactive. on the bottom that holds of the globe in metallic paint, are all the places they travelled with dates, but in big writing, at the top, it reads '19th Oct 2009, Picadilly Station, Manchester. Loving you Forever and Always.'

“oh dan” Phil sniffles, shaking the globe and watching the fake snow fly around them in sparkly swirls.

“a-and one more thing” Dan carefully takes the globe from Phil’s hands and turns it upside down. he turns a small dial underneath a few time and lets it go, turning it upright and showing the scenes inside spin with the snow, and the small familiar tune of the Interactive Introverts song as a music box. Phil lets the tears slip from his eyes as he watches intently.

“w-what do you think?” Dan asks, looking a little scared. Phil sniffles again and slams his body into Dan’s, making sure not to break the Globe as he does so, but he hugs him tightly and never wanting to let go.

“it’s absolutely beautiful Dan. I love it. I love you, so much. thank you. I’ll cherish it forever” Phil whispers, pressing his and Dan's lips together lovingly and passionately. Dan hugs Phil back tightly.

“I’m so glad you like it” dan replies between kisses, smiling with a sense of relief as he knows he did a good job on his gift.

Phil places the globe next to their bed on his bedside table, so whenever he wakes up to check his phone, he can see it next to him and smile. Remembering that no matter how many hard times they've been through together, they're still making magic like no one else ever could. 

Loving you Forever and Aways

**Author's Note:**

> uploaded from my tumblr (rip)


End file.
